


从星爸爸开始的爱恋！In Time We Met

by sakurablood



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator, 革命机
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablood/pseuds/sakurablood
Summary: 晴艾现代AU大纲文完全是为了满足自己喜好的记梗，脑残语言出没，阅读随意。





	从星爸爸开始的爱恋！In Time We Met

1.

晴人从窗外看到星巴克店内排的惊人长队时，开始在心里哀嚎。但他还是得顶着两个乌黑的眼圈拉开店门，加入靠着咖啡因续命的社畜队伍。

他站在队伍尾端，跟这里的其他人显得格格不入。他像那种名门大学里标配的高智商、低情商理科生一样，背着永远鼓囊囊的老旧双肩包，穿着深色的格子衫，顶着因为不太注重仪容而总是卷蓬蓬的头发。还有他排队时双目放空和背微驼的站姿，一看就知道他满脑子装的只有化学方程式和奇怪的数字，而不是他这个年龄男孩常常惦记的那档子事。总之，他就是那种把“single”贴在脑门上的那类人，但通常这类人自己意识不到这点。

而晴人也的确是在想着他的实验。他不知道这是通宵熬夜完成导师实验课题的第几周，他只知道必须得在第一节课前搞到一杯热乎乎的“合法兴奋剂”，否则上课的教授会看到歪倒在桌上的一滩“软泥”。但他万万没有料到今天星巴克内竟会如此多人，脑细胞远比肌肉细胞发达的晴人也推测不出其中的原因。

在等了将近15分钟队伍却只前进了两三个人的距离后，他开始犹豫要不要返回公寓，从杂物柜里刨出那个他买了却一次没用过的咖啡机。但来回步行要花上一个来小时，他内心估量了一下自己的体力状态决定还是留下乖乖站队。

半个小时过去了。晴人不禁奇怪每位在前台点饮品的客人停留的时间也太久了吧！而且咖啡店里的人一直有增无减，自己身后的队伍也越来越长。晴人环顾四周周才发现，大多数客人买了咖啡后并没有马上离去，而是继续逗留在店内，这才使小店越来越拥挤。今天不是周末，为什么大家这么闲？晴人忍不住在心里疑惑。而且为什么这么多女生，还三五成群兴奋的讨论着些什么。怎么连学校啦啦队的校花们也来了？还有花枝招展不输校花们的LGBT佼佼者？今天什么节日，要在这里开趴体吗？正当晴人思绪漫游的时候，站在他前面的客人终于点好移步到取餐处。

柜台处的服务生用平缓的语调接待晴人，“久等了，请问你要点些什么？”对方的声音有种安抚人心的特殊能力，在这有些魔幻现实主义般的早晨穿透进他的心。

晴人边转回头边拉回思绪说，“啊，我要一杯拿铁，加……疼！”他本来想说糖，但他咬到了自己的舌头。他看清对面人样子，因而一瞬忘了自己要说的话，只是怔在那里。他一个理科生很难用辞藻形容他现在的感受，但他知道这种感觉就像氯酸钾加糖会剧烈燃烧、铀235遇中子会急速裂变一样。他在一瞬突然明白今早咖啡店里异常的原因原来在此，而自己由于缺眠一直混混沌沌到现在才发现这位新来的服务生。

对方听到晴人的惊呼抬起眼来看他，一双吸人的眼眸看的晴人心咯噔一跳，那眼里的光让晴人联想到了超新星优雅延伸的脉动星云。晴人感觉全身的血液一下都涌上了自己的脑袋，他赶紧说，“加、加糖！”声音大到自己都吓一跳。有客人侧过头来看他，其他在后台忙碌的店员也投来目光。

晴人在心里紧张的直打鼓，但偷偷抬眼看见对方倒是没有什么特别的反应，只是熟练的轻点着收银机，然后询问道，“还需要别的什么吗？”

晴人还在心里检讨自己的失常，他真的想好好表现，至少像个正常人一样。完全没有心理准备的他又被对方问道，于是内心与本能越过理智与大脑脱口而出，“你。”

咦？我刚刚说了什么。晴人瞳孔失焦的站在原地，冷汗出了一身。店里突然安静了下来，大家不约而同的看向他，晴人对面的人也停下手中的事看向自己。晴人此时在说服自己是在做梦和想要把头砸向柜台间摇摆不定，甚至在心里开始背化学周期表来帮自己逃避现实。

“噗哈哈哈哈！”收银台后传来一阵笑声，却不是当事人。晴人看去，发现在笑的人是一个红发戴耳钉的青年。那青年笑着看向晴人竟颇有赞赏之意的说，“这么多来搭讪的人里，你是唯一一个敢把心里的话这么直白说出来的人。”

这句话简直火上浇油，晴人脸都快烧成碳烬了。他觉得自己应该好好解释一下，但又怕更糟的话从自己嘴里蹦出来，于是只能紧闭牙关。

那位眼睛里住着小行星的服务生倒是没什么特别反应，像是没听到一般做完手上的事，将收据递到晴人面前，然后微笑着说，“谢谢惠顾。”

这大概是对晴人的最后一击，他忘记自己是怎么从他手上接过收据，忘记自己是怎么取到咖啡，忘记自己是怎么走出咖啡店的，只是当他回过神的时候他已经来到了教室。

他坐在椅子上发呆，还不能理解至今为止到底发生了什么。直到手上一直紧握的咖啡被人夺去，晴人才回过神来，发现夺走自己咖啡的人是连坊小路里见。

“嚯~ 这就是大家都在谈论的‘只求见一眼’咖啡。没想到你竟然也会为了那种事去浪费时间排长队。”里见噙着笑说。

咲也围了过来，“晴人，连你也特意去看了吗？” 毬惠也回头趴在桌上问，“真的如传闻中的是个非常好看的人吗？”

原来学校里这么快就传开了，怪不得店里会有那么多人，原来都是为了去看那位新来的服务生。但晴人事先不知，真的只是为了买咖啡去的，但此时说不知情又实在有点矫情，而且没人会信。所以，他只是用蚊子般的声音说，“嗯、嗯……是很好看。”然后他脸上的毛细血管再次违背他的意愿，红成了一片。大家不约而同的沉默了一会，然后炸开了锅一样、你一言我一语：“晴人，你也终于长大成人了，我真为你骄傲。”“晴人，还是放弃吧，你没机会的。”“别这么说嘛！晴人他也是有他自己的优点的！”“比如什么？”“比如！……爱傻笑啊！爱宅在研究室啊……和爱傻笑啊！”“你说的这都是优点吗，而且爱傻笑说了两遍……”

终于等到上课，大家各自归位，晴人才免于来自朋友们的折磨。他努力平复自己心情，周围的人说得对，自己在这兴奋个什么劲，人家现在估计已经不记得自己了，即使有印象也大概觉得自己是个怪人。就算记得，他又有什么能力让对方多看自己一眼呢，比自己优秀的人多了去了，而他就是一个遍地都是的nerd而已。晴人意识到，他大概刚初恋就失恋了。

春日苦短，黄粱一梦。还是忘了，当什么都没发生吧。

晴人的优点之一就是认命快。反抗命运、勇敢一搏之类的是动漫主角的使命，他的人生信条是与世无争、默默接受。虽然这么说，晴人还是控制不住自己异常沮丧的心情。他在书包里翻找着自己的笔记本和笔，准备开始听讲。就在他伸手的那一刻，他意识到自己的手里攥着什么东西，他摊开手掌一看，发现是一张被捏成腌菜的收据。原来自己从对方那里接过捏在手里之后就没松过手。想到在咖啡店里的窘迫，他发誓虽然他人生里尴尬的事从来没少过，但这种等级的，完全可以荣获终身纪念奖。

虽然只是张收据，但晴人根本不舍得丢。他将那张收据一点点撸平放在桌上，然后对着它发呆，那眼神基本上可以称之为深情款款了。走道边犬冢无意间瞥见了晴人这幅神情不由心里一阵发毛。最终，晴人对着纸条叹了口气，将它小心翼翼收起来。

这一天过得格外慢长，总算煎熬完后晴人回到了自己的单人公寓。他坐在昏暗的餐厅里味同嚼蜡的吃完了四片全麦面包，噎的他喝了两杯水。正当他决定埋头进床里时候，他突然想起了那个小小的纸片，又忍不住从自己钱包最里边的夹层里取出来看一看。睹物思人，超新星般的光谱又开始在他的脑海中闪现。晴人沉默了一会，准备将纸条放回钱包。他突然发现灯光下收据上打印的数字下好像有什么别的图案，他随手翻过来一看愣住了。背后写着：

XXX-X12-5126

晴人看到一串数字，但他不能理解这是什么。它看上去跟电话号码的排列方式一样，但晴人不相信这是电话号码。

等等等，他把记忆倒回到今天早上，他确实直接从对方手里接过了收据，并一直攥在自己手心中，等他在课上发现后，他把它藏进了自己的钱夹里，然后自己的钱夹应该一直好好躺在自己双肩包的里层，从没有离身过的跟着自己回到了家中。

不不不，有没有可能是什么人中途写上去的，但是不可能啊！那会是谁？到底是谁写上去的！晴人在一瞬热汗出了一身，差点蒸腾起来。他最终确信这是对方在把收据递给自己之前写下的！

晴人一个弹跃飞过自己的床，他从不知道自己弹跳能力原来这么好。他一只手抓起床头的手机，另一只捏着那张纸条的手正在颤抖。他激动异常的点开那个绿色的电话图标，手抖的花了三分钟才输好每一个号码，然后要把屏幕看出一个洞的死盯着。

冷静、冷静、冷静啊！自己的心！不要再这么用力跳了！肋骨很疼的！

不不不，这是在做梦！他用力拍击自己的双颊。

很好，他的脸现在肿了。他又看了一眼手上的纸条，数字真的还在！虽然纸条上的字迹因为被自己手心的汗而浸湿有点晕开，但是确确实实存在啊！

不不不，这一定是某个服务员的恶作剧。被约出去后发现对方不是他，然后被当成冤大头狠狠嘲笑一番、再狠狠修理一顿，最后躺尸在阴暗的后巷里。

可是脑海里却擅自出现对方微微弯着嘴角，写下这行数字的样子。那时阳光如水，他如粼。

晴人，你是傻子吗，如果这次机会再不抓住，你就是这个星球上自真核细胞诞生以来的头号傻子。他对自己说。

晴人握住手机，半晌，他活动自己的手指点了拨号键。

嘟——嘟——

每一秒都那么漫长，晴人在这个慢长的等待中狠狠追悔了自己为什么这么蠢，现在才发现这个号码，要是错过了这个天赐的机会，他一定会丧失理智的去跳金门大桥。接着他又疑惑自己为什么会这么好运得到这个号码，难道自己突然变成爱情版《楚门的世界》的男主角了吗？

电话响到第四声，晴人的心已经跳到嗓子尖了。在第五声响起之前，奇迹发生了，晴人听到电话里传来一声询问，真的是对方的声音！

“喂，”晴人咽了下口水，“你好，我是晴人。”

对方停顿了一下，然后声音听上去带了笑，“你叫晴人啊，我叫艾尔艾尔弗。”

艾尔艾尔弗。晴人在心里默念了一遍，能知道他的名字真好。“那个，突然给你打电话，可以吗？”

对方似乎移动到了比较安静的地方，背景里的嘈杂声减轻了很多，“当然。倒是我突然把电话给你，没想到你真会打过来。”

“不！我很高兴、你把电话给我。”晴人说，虽然隔着电话但还是红了脸。

对方短暂的沉默了一下，问道，“今早你说的话是认真的吗？”

“今、今早？”晴人一时没反应过来。

对方轻笑了一下，然后慢慢说道，“就是你说‘需要我’的话。”

晴人的脑子一下炸开花，“那、那个时候，我当时实在是有点头脑不清醒，请、请你当做没有……”

“所以你不是真的那个意思？”对方打断了晴人的支吾解释，语气并没有显得生气，只是在向晴人确认。

“不、我……”让他承认心里的真实想法大概需要他毕生的勇气，但他觉得此时的自己一切都豁出去了。晴人咬牙说，“有!”

“但是！”他立刻补充道，“我是想等我们更了解对方之后再说这样的话。”

“为什么？”对方问。

“嗯？”现在轮到晴人疑惑了。

“为什么要等到了解对方之后才可以？”对方好心的解释了一遍。

现在晴人彻底懵圈了。所以……是……？

“如果你现在还需要我的话，我今晚可以过来。”对方语气平缓的说，仿佛这不是一个致命邀请。

这样的发展晴人始料未及。他挂断电话后，坐在床上愣了足足十分钟。然后他突然猛吸一口开始疯狂收拾家里。为什么为什么为什么自己平时不能把家里整理的更整洁一点？为什么自己家窗帘的颜色这么土气？为什么沙发里会有薯片残渣？为什么浴室里有那么多没来得及洗的衣服？其实这些都并不是晴人当下应该考虑的重点，多少年后当他回忆起这个时候都会想，重点难道不是把床清理干净就好了吗。

2.

晴人原以为缺乏经验的自己会把一切搞砸，但他度过了自己一生中最棒的时刻。他没有办法具体描绘他在那个过程中每个细微的感受，但回忆起来整体的感觉应该就是无与伦比的幸福。他没想到自己人生中的第一次会是如此绝妙的体验，这样的几率大概就是彗星撞地球的概率，但竟然让他碰到了。艾尔艾尔弗这个人不在是一个抽象的符号，像是超新星那样迷人但遥远，而是真实的、经由他身体和记忆、被五感六觉“消化”、“分解”过的信息。这些信息现在储存在他的每个细胞里，经由血液传达到所有细枝末梢，充盈在自己机体的每个角落。

晴人在睡着之前迷糊的开始计划他们的未来，他要给他买一栋大房子，让他在里面安稳的生活，什么都不用担心。俗气，但是无可厚非。他开始梦想未来的一切，一起做饭、一起去看电影、一起去旅游，做情人间应该做的所有事，光是想想都甜蜜到不可救药。

一个处男初尝禁果后的天真想法，秉承着“做过一次”就要“负责到底”的信念。可笑，但是可爱。

“你们睡了？！！！！！”这句话在学校公共餐厅里震天动地。晴人不知道平时文文静静的灵屋有这么充满气魄的一面。反差萌？

“开什么玩笑？”坐在旁边桌的犬冢当然听见了，“晴人吗？”他不可置信的凑上前来想听个明白。另外一桌的学生会成员也扭过头来。于是这消息不是“不胫”而走、而是以“插翅”而飞的速度传播开来。这天晴人品尝了有生以来唯一一次校园名人的体验，真的是如坐针毡、苦不敢言。

总算蹭到一天课程结束，晴人欢喜十分的奔到咖啡店，乖乖的等艾尔艾尔弗下班，然后他们一起去吃了冰淇淋。晚上，他们一起在家做了饭，用的是他们刚从超市里买回来的新鲜食材。饭后他们躺在沙发上看了一部电影，顺便制造了更多的薯片残渣。艾尔艾尔弗抱怨晴人家客厅没有抽纸可以擦被薯片沾油的手，正准备起身去餐厅拿，被晴人握住手指含在嘴里。两人相视了一会，然后一起翻滚倒在了沙发上。

这样的生活持续了几周。正当晴人都开始在网上浏览今年最新款的求婚戒指时，艾尔艾尔弗突然从晴人的生活里完完全全的消失了。对，消失。突然一天，艾尔艾尔弗停止出现在工作的地方，问同事说不清楚，问老板说辞职了。电话是盲音，再也打不通。没有邮件联络方式。晴人不知道艾尔艾尔弗的任何朋友和家人，在网上也搜索不到关于他的半点信息。就这样完完全全消失了。没有道别。

晴人以为自己精分了，脑海里制造了这么一个人，但周围的人却都知道这个人的存在，这就说不通了。晴人跑去警局报警，但陈述了事件过程之后，被一位老警官拍肩安慰道，年轻人被骗炮也没关系，没被骗任何财产、人还好好的就行。回家路上，晴人一直疑惑，这个警官说什么呢。

三个月过去了，他行尸走肉了三个月，身边的人各种方法都试过了，但晴人仍旧整日浑浑噩噩。直到艾尔艾尔弗消失的六个月后，有天晴人给他们一起养的绿植喷水，他发现有一片叶子枯了。枯叶的底端、连着茎的地方已经松动，就快要掉落。原来是植物自己知道那片叶子已经没用了，所以干脆切断了营养供给，任它枯死。晴人盯着那叶子看了好久，然后他终于意识到，啊，原来就是这么一回事啊。

然后他、他能干什么呢，只能继续生活，上课、做实验、睡觉。浴室里挂着两个人的浴巾，洗漱台上立着两个人的牙刷，他借穿过的睡衣还在那挂着。晴人把它们一一收好，放了起来，关上柜门。

3.

升了研究生后，晴人的研究开始在学界小有名气。他和老板被邀请去各地开会，展示他们的成果。这次会议地点是以赌城闻名的L城，灯红酒绿，夜似极昼。看中他们研究未来的大企业百般热情的招待，平时学术派的老板也禁不住被邀去看“表演”。晴人对这些没兴趣，他称病猫在酒店房间里。但是闷在房间里实在无聊，他在偌大的总统套房里把电视所有频道都换了三遍以后决定出去走走。

L城几乎所有的酒店底层都是赌坊，叮叮咚咚的响声此起彼伏，雪茄的味道熏得人头晕。晴人逃到大厅偏僻的一角，看到一个僻静的吧台，他走过去坐下。

原本背对着吧台擦拭酒杯的酒保转过身来，晴人抬头竟看到了那颗他以为早已划过、离他亿万光年之外的流星。晴人失语的看着他。艾尔艾尔弗这次穿着酒保标配的黑西服马甲和白衬衫，上次见面他还穿着星巴克标配的黑T恤和绿围裙。不管穿什么，他真的都非常适合，仿佛为他量身打造一般。

晴人以为艾尔艾尔弗会当之前从未见过他，但是艾尔艾尔弗转身看到晴人，却非常自然的笑了。他没有丝毫犹豫的走到晴人面前，隔着木漆的吧台，友好的询问，“你想喝点什么？”然后像呼唤老友那样亲切问候，“晴人。”

“……”晴人喉咙干哑，他曾听过好多次艾尔艾尔弗喊他的名字，动情的、呻吟的、温柔的。

“你来定。”他最后说。

艾尔艾尔弗听了笑着转身去为他调酒。

晴人目光追着他的背影，恨不得现在就跳过吧台，摇着他的双肩问他你怎么能这样！但他不敢。他认为艾尔艾尔弗的离开都是自己的不好，他期待的太多、渴望的太多，对方根本没有那样的打算。是他没有弄清楚艾尔艾尔弗真正想要的是什么，而他又没有权利要求艾尔艾尔弗回应他什么。他想紧紧的抓住他，但他又怕自己伸出手，对方就跑走了。

晴人的面前出现了几根好看的手指，那修长的手指按着一块精美的杯垫移到了他的面前，又将一杯盛满挂丝液体的鸡尾酒放在了上面。“请喝，”对方笑着说，“这杯我请。”

晴人攥起杯子，杯口贴着下唇，然后仰起头让醇香的液体流进了喉管。现在他的喉咙好多了，他再次抬起头准备一口作气说些什么，身边却突然来了其他客人。艾尔艾尔弗看了看手腕说，“不好意思，能等我下班吗？”

晴人反映慢半拍的看着对方，艾尔艾尔弗接着说，“我凌晨两点换班，下班了我去找你。”说完便去服务新来的客人了。晴人盯着酒杯，最后一口饮尽，然后将房卡压在了杯底离开了。

不得不说赌城的酒店房间就是隔音，他们整晚闹那么大的动静都没人投诉。天快亮的时候他们两一起在大的夸张的浴缸里泡澡，酒店浴球的选择种类很丰富，牛奶花瓣算是最普通一款，要让晴人选，他肯定觉得只有星空的那款才配得上艾尔艾尔弗。他们一起在浴缸里享受了早餐。

艾尔艾尔弗起身出浴，围上浴巾，在镜前擦拭着自己的丝质般的头发。晴人知道他要走了，他想问艾尔艾尔弗以后还可不可以联系，可是直到艾尔艾尔弗带上房门的那一刻晴人都没有说出口。

晴人从浴室里出来后在床尾坐了一上午，快到中午的时候他听到外面似乎有警笛的鸣叫。他表情阴郁的走到窗前，发现大楼下确实停了好几辆警车。他毫无兴趣的拉上了窗帘。

当天晚上晴人再去酒吧的时候艾尔艾尔弗已经不在了，而是换了一个酒保。他在那里坐了半个晚上，临走前询问酒保知不知道昨天那位酒保的排班，酒保说昨天那人只是临时来顶班的，平时并不在这工作。

会议结束后，晴人和老板来到机场准备返程。候机厅的屏幕上播报了最新时段的新闻。好像是哪个贩毒大佬暴死在L城的某座赌场，警方猜测可能是黑帮之间的寻仇，建议居民和旅客不必惊慌。晴人戴上眼罩开始小盹，他自那晚见到艾尔艾尔弗后便没有入眠过，他实在太困了。

4.

毕业季着实最为繁忙，晴人忙着各地跑面试，每天都焦头烂额。这天他乘火车去邻近的一个州见某个政府机构的招聘委员。正当他在心里默念演讲稿的时候，对面坐下了一个人。对方戴着墨镜，将肩上的旅行包放在身边的座椅上，看着晴人，带着微笑。

这次晴人先开的口，他说，“嗨。”

对方摘下墨镜，也说了声“嗨”。然后就噙着开始时候的笑看着晴人。

“我真的没有跟踪你。”晴人没头脑的蹦出一句，又加了一句，“我不是变态。”

艾尔艾尔弗还是那样笑着说，“我知道。”

晴人无话可说，只是目不转睛的看着艾尔艾尔弗。

艾尔艾尔弗交叉双腿，换了个舒服的姿势问，“你在找工作？”

晴人低头看了看自己身上的西装点了点头。

“挺适合你的，你看上去很英俊。”艾尔艾尔弗将目光长久停在晴人身上，像是欣赏不够的样子。

晴人已经不再是少年心思的年纪，他那拉低双商平均值的那一半数值早已没那么低，要说起来，艾尔艾尔弗对此的贡献实则不小。但晴人此时还是控制不住热度爬上自己的脸颊。

“你去哪？”大概是艾尔艾尔弗的那句话给了晴人勇气，晴人第一次开口询问艾尔艾尔弗的去向和打算。

“开始没有决定好，但现在有点想先问问你。”

“我去S城。”

“嗯，也是个不错的选择。可以的话，一起同行吗？”艾尔艾尔弗问。

当然他*的可以！晴人在心里嘀咕。

第二天的面试异常顺利，晴人觉得自己的状态爆棚，当然可能比不上昨晚的状态，但是远远足以搞定那帮刁钻的评委会。

5.

工作后，晴人常常想他跟艾尔艾尔弗到底算什么，如果有缘为什么不能彼此陪伴，如果无缘为什么能哪哪都撞见。但此问题无解，就跟晴人现在研究的项目一样。

同一科研室有个美女对他有意思，让晴人受宠若惊。他也考虑过想要一个长期稳定的关系，但是他知道他根本放不下，哪怕只是一个幻影，如果哪天只是他的一缕烟尘出现在他的面前，他也会不顾一切的追上去。但他胆小又怯弱，他不敢说出自己心里的想法，他怕自己亲手掐熄了那一点极其微弱的可能。因此，他在绝望的边缘的抱着无望，无尽的等待着。

这天下雨，晴人走出机构大楼的时候看到那位不知道什么原因竟然爱慕自己的美女在大门处等雨。这个时候除了递伞还有其他选项？然后就像电影里的桥段那样，他为她撑伞，两人一起在雨中步行。晴人把女士妥帖的送到了她家门口，然后礼貌的告别。这个时候女士冲上来挽留就有趣了，但可能晴人撤离的速度让人始料未及，因此，女士到了嘴边的温婉话语并没有来得及说出口。

晴人回到自己家中的时候基本全湿，皮鞋也泡汤了。他把不停滴水的伞靠在门边，在玄关脱下鞋袜，准备直接去淋浴。就在他剥下黏在脚上的鞋袜时候，他抬头看到了自家客厅里有个人形的剪影。该吓还是要吓一跳的，但他立马明白过来那是谁。他滴着水走过去，想把那人抱在怀里，被那人轻笑着推开，“快去擦干。”

晴人不肯松手，“我很想你。”他在只有屋外街灯清光侵染的客厅里，低声说。

听完，艾尔艾尔弗便任由他抱着了。雨水透过衣料，浸湿了过来，艾尔艾尔弗感到抱着自己的晴人身体微微抖动着。艾尔艾尔弗心想，不管多大的人都不能淋雨啊，淋了雨就容易撒娇。可自己又为什么这么惯着这个人呢。

晴人发现艾尔艾尔弗不是那种不适合家居生活的人。这段时间艾尔艾尔弗一直寄住在晴人工作后新买的房子里，事实上，晴人发现艾尔艾尔弗每天都过得很惬意。有天艾尔艾尔弗靠在晴人怀里看书的时候，晴人问，“你工作那边呢？”

“我在休假中。”艾尔艾尔弗没有避讳的答。现在晴人不像以前那么患得患失了。边界这种东西，谁也说不清楚，也许它这一刻在那，也许它根本不存在，都是人为自己给自己画下的圈。

“多久？”晴人低头看着艾尔艾尔弗问。

艾尔艾尔弗抬起头来回看着晴人，“你想它多久？”

晴人没有回答，只是把艾尔艾尔弗的手背贴在自己脸上，闭上眼，轻轻摩挲着。

“我不是真的在乎，只要你在我这。”晴人拉着艾尔艾尔弗的手放到心口。

艾尔艾尔弗放下手中的书，阖上眼帘，似是在晴人怀里睡着了。

这算是妥协吗，晴人不知道。但如果是妥协，那一定是双方的妥协。

6.

晴人躺在血泊里的时候开始回想这一切。

其实晴人明白的也不算太晚，只是之前他一直专注于一个点，没精力顾及周边发生了什么。第一次艾尔艾尔弗消失后不久，他听灵屋提起过学校生化实验室的机密项目书不翼而飞，因为是机密的，只有实验室里的几个人知道，也只有没心眼的灵屋会跟晴人说。但晴人那时一心想着艾尔艾尔弗的突然消失，根本没心思去细想。第二次在赌城遇见艾尔艾尔弗，那个说是死于帮派纠纷的大佬其实就是在晴人入住的酒店被干掉的，当时警察还封锁了几层楼，害的他上下楼时只有走楼梯。当然，那时晴人也没太在意这种新闻。第三次在火车上碰面，晴人留意到艾尔艾尔弗背着的旅行包似乎异常沉重。当晚，他趁艾尔艾尔弗洗澡时打开了背包，发现里面装着一个跑秒已经停止的炸弹。对，电影里看到的需要剪红线还是蓝线的那种炸弹。他终于明白了一切。他的突然出现和他的不告而别。

但他们之间算怎么回事？纯粹巧合吗？

晴人后来问过艾尔艾尔弗，艾尔艾尔弗说第一次主动把电话给他，完全是觉得他很可爱。对于艾尔艾尔弗来说，根本没有为了完成任务找掩护的必要。当然第一次的时候，艾尔艾尔弗就把晴人的底细摸了个清楚，认为绝对清白才会继续接触。第二次遇见的时候艾尔艾尔弗也有些惊讶，但是除了巧合没别的可能。等到第三次偶遇的时候，艾尔艾尔弗不是开始怀疑晴人的身份或者自己犯了错误，而是开始怀疑世界上是不是真的有“命中注定”这么玄幻但又无比浪漫的事。他自认为自己不是一个浪漫主义者，却无可救药的变成了一个浪漫主义者，也许只是之前他一直都没有发现罢了。

第三次见面后，晴人就已经知晓了艾尔艾尔弗所从事的特殊职业，而艾尔艾尔弗也清楚晴人知晓了。但艾尔艾尔弗没有要求晴人保密，更没有杀人灭口，其实按工作要求，他应该这么做的。艾尔艾尔弗倒并不担心像《史密斯夫妇》那样，最后组织找上门来，把他两一并解决。他是自由的个体，不隶属谁，更何况能干掉他的组织还没诞生。只是这是他自己定下的工作原则，现在他的原则被一个人打破了，艾尔艾尔弗并不确定这个意味着什么。艾尔艾尔弗不清楚，晴人当然也没法明白。

现在，晴人看着自己的血慢慢在地砖上延伸开来，逐渐覆盖上了自己的手。他没想到会是这样的结局。

他真的很想在死前弄明白艾尔艾尔弗真正的想法。可是他却在工作的时候被从背后捅了一刀，那个储存着他所有研究成果的芯片在他的眼前被拿走了，对方甚至都没花时间确定他是不是死绝就离开了现场。

原来是为了这个。

不甘心，真不甘心。

晴人想起艾尔艾尔弗过去的那些不告而别，他怎么能那么无情的走掉。

那一刻，晴人觉得心中的怨比插在背后的匕首还疼。他终于哭了出来。

“别哭了，你不会死的。”

晴人睁开眼睛，看着面前的人。对方握着他的手，用温柔的话语安慰着他，像哄小孩子睡觉那样轻哼般细语。晴人最终困得闭上了眼睛。

再睁开的时候他发现自己在医院，虽然疼的完全不能动，但他还活着，艾尔艾尔弗果然没有骗他。艾尔艾尔弗见他醒了，便坐到床边，说的第一句竟然是“你果然没有女人缘。”

原来那个爱慕晴人的美女同事就是这次袭击他还企图偷走他研究的人。

“对方是R国的间谍，潜伏在那个机构就为了接近你然后盗取资料。”艾尔艾尔弗轻抚着晴人的脸说，“可谁叫你心里有人，让她一直找好不到机会，只好出此下策。”他轻轻一笑说，“不过你放心，我已经让她付出代价了。”晴人看着艾尔艾尔弗这个笑不由抖一抖，但又觉得非常安心。接着，艾尔艾尔弗说了一句让他更心安的话。

他说，“我的人，谁也别想动。”

晴人听了半晌没能做出任何反应，他肺受了伤，暂时说不出话来，趁着吗啡的劲和差点丧命的勇气，努力动了动手指，在艾尔艾尔弗掌心写：

求一辈子保护。

艾尔艾尔弗笑了，用不弄疼晴人的力度双手搂住他，说，“我的费用可是很高的。”

那一刻，晴人终于得到了他想要的回答。

漫游的小行星找到了自己的轨道，孤独的星球终于拥有了那颗属于自己的卫星。

——FIN——

小彩蛋：电话的后几位数字：12-5126其实是L-ELF。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：12-5126其实是L-ELF。
> 
> 想写这个文完全是因为很早以前看到了一位太太画的图——妖精在星巴克里穿着员工服。因为没有要授权，这里就不放图了。看了之后太想搞个校园AU，但不知道为什么却变成了特工AU。本来计划多写几次他们之间冥冥注定的偶遇，但摸鱼时间有限，只够把故事讲完。


End file.
